Hero
by Just A Lovely Italian
Summary: Basically all my favorite yaoi couples from Hetalia with each chapter having something to do with the word 'Hero'. Crappy and probably unoriginal, I know. I just started this at 3:00 am and now I want to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Hero**_

_**Rating: T -for literally one curse word**_

_**Summary: Arthur receives a call from Alfred **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

I'm Arthur in case you were wondering. Most of you might know me as England or Great Britain or maybe the United Kingdom, but Arthur works just fine. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon and I was calmly reading my book and drinking some home made tea until my went off with the most annoying ring tone:

'I need a hero to save me now!

I need a hero, save me now!

I need a hero to save my life!

A hero will save me just in time!'

'I swear he changed my ring tone for him when I wasn't looking!' I thought as I begrudgingly answered it with a: "What is it now Alfred?" but I was met with silence on the other end. "If this is supposed to be one of your prank calls it isn't working now answer me or I'm hanging up."

Still nothing.

"... Alfred?"

Then I heard it: the sound of someone crying. It made me start to get worried.

"Alfred? Can you hear me? Hullo? Answer me Jones!"

"Ar.. thur..." came the weak reply.

"Alfred where are you? What happened?"

"I'm... not sure. Help me..." he pleaded before the line went dead.

I instantly traced the call to a back alley in New Orleans, Louisiana. I guess it was pure luck Alfred decided to have me visit him and stay in Lafayette. I ran outside to my car and used my phone as a GPS and drove to the general direction of Alfred's call.

"Alfred! Where are you?" I called and heard a small cry just up the road right before a loud clap of thunder sounded and it started raining.

'Oh wonderful. Now I'll never be able to hear him. Damn you Louisiana and your rain!' I thought as I ran forward to where I heard the call for help.

I looked down every alley until I saw an unusual mass all the way at the end of one. I could have possibly passed it off as a dead animal or trash bag until I saw it shivering from the rain.

"Alfred!" I called, running over to him and setting his head in my lap.

His face was badly bruised and had multiple cuts over it. His nose appeared to be broken if the blood streaming out of it was any indicator. His shirt was cut in many places and I could see deep gashes on his sides along with some bruises already making themselves known. He also had cuts over his arms from what I assume was self-defense.

"Alfred, can you hear me? Please say something," I pleaded.

"Arthur..." he said softly, cracking his bruised eyes open.

"I'm here. You're okay now," I said as a tear slid down my face.

"You came," he sighed with a small smile.

"Of course I did. Come on now," I said, putting his arms around my neck and picking him up bridal-style.

He visibly cringed as I picked him up and I mentally apologized over a thousand times.

I brought Alfred to the nearest hospital and waited as patiently as I could in the waiting room while the doctors patched him up. After a small eternity the nurse came out and told me I could go in but that Alfred was sleeping. I quietly walked in and stared at the angel that was lying in that hospital bed. Despite the heavy bandaging he looked peaceful. I took a seat in the chair that was by his bedside and put my head in my hands.

'Oh Alfred. How did this happen? Won't you ever realize that you aren't a superhuman?' I thought to myself with a sigh.

I waited in the room for a good half hour before Alfred finally woke up.

"Arthur? Where am I?" he asked weakly.

"You're in the hospital. How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like I got ran over by a freight train," he admitted with a ghost of a laugh.

"What happened to you?" I asked with just the slightest hint of anger in my voice.

"Uhh... All I remember is having a drink or five and then it all gets fuzzy..." he trailed off.

"How did I ever fall for you?" I mumbled to myself with a shake of my head.

"What?" Alfred asked with wide (or about as wide as they can be with the swelling) eyes.

"What?" I asked with a slight blush.

"What did you just say? Something about falling for me?" he asked with a small smirk.

'Even when you're in a hospital you're smug you git,' I thought.

"U-uh, I-I think you received one too many knocks to the head there lad," I stuttered, my blush growing.

"Nuh uh! Admit it!" he said, sitting up besides the pain.

"I won't admit to anything you wanker!" I half-yelled, looking away with my blush completely spread across my face.

"Alright. If you won't tell me then I won't tell you that I've you too," he said, looking away as well and making my eyes go wide.

"D-did you just say what I think you said?" I asked, staring at him.

"I don't know. What do you think I said?" He asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye and smirking.

"You better not be pulling some kind of prank Jones!"

"What reason would I have to pull a prank on you? It's not April Fools Day."

And with that I stood and kissed him square on the mouth. I guessed it must have hurt him but he didn't protest. When we broke away for air he had a big cheesy grin on his face.

"I guess you were the hero this time Artie," he said, pulling me down for another kiss.

_**A/N: Should I make this into a multi-chapter fic or keep it as a one-shot? Review and tell me! And don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this crappy little fic that popped into my head at 3:00 am!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Alright, last chapter was UsUk, now this one shall be PruCan. Hope you guys like it! **_

_**Title: Hero**_

_**Rating For This Chapter: T**_

_**Summary: Gilbert wakes up to an empty bed. Where is Matthew?**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all that jazz.**_

_**Warnings: Cursing in Russian and character death.**_

Gilbert woke up considerably early this morning to an empty bed.

'Where'd Birdy go?' he thought to himself as he stretched and got out of bed.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen to see a note taped to a plate full of partially cold pancakes.

'Went grocery shopping. Be back around noon

~Birdy'

Gilbert glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already 11:45 and praised himself in his mind for his perfect wake up timing. He decided to wait for Matthew on the couch in their shared living room. He flipped on the T.V and surfed through the channels until he settled on 'Oddities'. By the time he watched two episodes it was nearing 1:30 and Matthew still wasn't home.

"Weird. He said he would be home around noon," Gilbert mumbled to himself.

He decided to try calling Matthew on his cell phone but right as he was about to punch in his phone number his own cell rang.

'Oh Canada~

Our home and native land~

True patriot love~

In all thy son's command~'

Knowing it was his Matthew he quickly answered it with: "Hey Bird. Where 'ya at?" but it wasn't Matthew on the other end.

"Is that who's phone this is? Some guy named Bird? Whatever. Whosever phone this is must have dropped it along with their groceries," a woman on the other end stated.

"What? Where did you find the phone?" Gilbert asked in a panic.

"Umm... On the edge of Feliciana St." she informed.

"Is there anything else by where you found the phone?" Gilbert asked, already walking out the door.

'Thank you Alfred for telling us to come visit together,' he mentally thanked as he jogged to Feliciana St.

"Yeah, a bunch of pancake batter, eggs, milk and birdseed with some... bear food."

Learning all of this just made Gilbert run faster.

'No way, no way, no way!' He chanted in his head as he continued to run faster and hung up his phone.

Finally after a small eternity he arrived at Feliciana St.

It only took one look around for him to know that someone abducted Matthew. HIS Matthew. He would kill whoever did this.

"Is there any way I could help?" the woman asked.

"Did you see anything?" he asked, looking around as far as he could.

"Yeah, I think I saw a tan piece of clothing or whatever go through that door," she said, pointing down an alley to an old rusted door.

"Thank you..."

"Oh, my name is Elizabeth"

"Well thanks for all your help Liza," he said, bolting to the door and opening it with surprising ease.

When he walked in he immediately heard a blood-curdling scream. Going into full panic mode, Gilbert ran down the long hallway as quietly as he could. What he saw at the end of the hall in the only room made his blood boil. Matthew was there alright, but he definitely wasn't alone. There was none other than Russia, also known as Ivan, standing over Matthew- who was tied down to a table- with that damn pipe of his.

"You always say people don't see you, da? Well i see you perfectly clear dorogoĭ," the Russian slurred as he brought the pipe down onto Matthew's ribs, making him release another ear-piercing scream.

Gilbert couldn't take it anymore! he ran full-force into the room and tackled Ivan to the ground. He smelled heavily of Vodka. Big shocker.

"Nng, Gilbert?" Matthew asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I'm here Birdy. He can't hurt you anymore," Gilbert told Matthew as he landed a solid punch to Ivan's nose.

"Vy synsuka!" the Russian cursed and tried to flip his position but Gilbert held him firmly on the ground.

"You hurt my Mattie, I hurt you!" Gilbert said, grabbing Ivan's pipe and hitting the Russian over and over in the face, head and neck.

"YA ubʹyu tebya ..." Ivan said before dying of the pain and rapid blood loss.

Once Gilbert was absolutely sure he was knocked out he went to work carefully untying Matthew from the table.

"My awesome hero," Matthew said with a weak smile.

"Of course, I am the awesomest," Gilbert said softly before kissing Matthew carefully but deeply.

_**A/N: Okay, how was that? I'm sorry for all you Russia/Ivan lovers out there! I plan to do all my favorite couples in this fic and i just couldn't pair him with anyone else besides Belarus *shudders*. And yes, Prussia and Canada are dating and live together. Review!**_

_**Translations:**_

_**"Da?"- Yes?**_

_**"dorogoĭ"- darling**_

_**"Vy synsuka!"- You son of a bitch!**_

_**"YA ubʹyu tebya ..."- I'll kill you...**_

_**Please excuse Ivan's potty mouth, even if it is in Russian.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Alright, last chapter was PruCan, now this one shall be GerIta. Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Title: Hero**_

_**Rating For This Chapter: T**_

_**Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano go to the beach**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all that jazz. You know the drill.**_

_**Warnings: None**_

It was a warm, mid-July afternoon when Feliciano-AKA Italy- decided he wanted to go to the beach.

"Come on Ludwig! It's such a pretty day! And you've been working so hard! You deserve a little down time!" Feli begged.

Ludwig-AKA Germany- rubbed his temples tiredly. He had been working hard and going to the beach was a tempting offer.

"Fine. Just for today," he told Feli, standing and collecting his papers.

"Yaaaayyy~!" Feli cheered as he raced out of the room in search of his favorite swimming trunks.

'Why do I put up with him?' Ludwig asked himself.

As the German walked to his room to retrieve his own trunks he saw Feli putting all sorts of cutesie floaties and smiled.

'Oh yeah. Ich liebe die goof,' he thought fondly.

When the Italian saw that Ludwig wasn't ready yet he pushed the German into his room.

"Hurry up! The sun's gonna go down!" Feli yelled.

"Ja, ja, I'm going!" the German said closing his door for privacy.

A few minutes later Ludwig came out wearing his black, red and yellow swimming trunks.

"Yay! Now we can go!" Feli exclaimed, running out the door.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig yelled, racing after the crazy Italian.

By the time the slightly annoyed German got to the beach, his beloved Italian was nowhere to be seen.

"Feli? Feliciano, vere did you go?" he called, looking around everywhere.

The only thing he could hear was the crashing of the waves against the rocks.

"Italy! Vere are you?" he called again, walking further along the beach.

Then he heard what sounded like a strangled voice coming from the water.

"Lu... ig... lp!" the voice called by the rocks.

He instantly ran towards the rocks and sure enough he saw Feliciano caught on one of the rocks about 10 feet deep by the floaty he wore around his waist.

"Verdammt!" Ludwig swore and he jumped into the water without a second thought.

Then his worst fear happened: Feli stopped moving altogether. He furiously kicked to get to him before it was too late. Once he grabbed the floaty he pulled a pocket knife out of his swimming trunks pocket and cut it off.

'Just hold on Italia. One more second!' he thought as he finally got to the surface.

He pulled Feliciano onto the shore and checked his breathing. There was no breath to check. Ludwig went into full soldier mode and performed CPR on the still Italian. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Feliciano coughed up the water he swallowed.

Ludwig sighed a breath of relief and patted Feli on the back.

"Are you okay Feli?" he asked softly.

"I'm... fine," the Italian said before looking at the German with fully open eyes. "Y-you saved my life."

"V-vell I couldn't let you die," Ludwig said with a small blush.

"You could have, but you didn't," Italy said with the biggest smile in the world and launched up to hug the blushing German. "Ti amo."

Ludwig couldn't believe his ears. Surely he must be dreaming! But no. He's here. At the beach. And the love of his life just said he returned his feelings.

He hugged the Italian-HIS Italian- a bit tighter.

"Ich liebe dich auch. So viel," he said with a smile.

But then, much too soon for Ludwig's liking, Feli pulled away. The German wasn't disappointed, though, as Feliciano gave him a love-filled kissed. Once he pulled away he said:

"Lo amo il mio eroe."

_**A/N: Alrighty! Nobody died in this one! Aren't you guys happy? Tell me in the form of a review!**_

_**Translations:**_

_**"Ich liebe die goof"- "I love the goof"**_

_**"Ja"- Yeah/Yes**_

_**"Verdammt!"- Damn!**_

_**"Ti amo"- I love you**_

_**"Ich liebe dich auch. So viel"- "I love you too. So much"**_

_**"Lo amo il mio eroe"- "I love my hero"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Alright, last chapter was GerIta, now this one shall be Spamano. Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Title: Hero**_

_**Rating For This Chapter: T**_

_**Summary: Romano and Antonio go for a walk.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all that jazz. You know the drill. Blah, blah, blah...**_

_**Warnings: OOC Romano and his mouth**_

_'Why am I here again?' _I asked myself for about the hundredth time that day.

My name is Romano Vargas, also known as Lovino or South Italy. I am currently being dragged through the damn park by the damn tomato bastard Antonio Carriedo, also known as Spain.

"Come on, cheer up Lovi!" He told me with a giant smile.

"Why should I? I don't even want to be here," I snapped.

"Because it's such a beautiful day!" he told me, his damn smirk growing.

"Whatever," I said, crossing my arms and glaring at the ground.

_'Why the hell is he always so damn nice? I'm always pushing him away. Why do I even do that? I know I lo-' _my thoughts were interrupted when I fell on my ass after bumping into the tomato bastard's back.

"What the hell?" I shouted, looking up at him and seeing that he was also on the ground.

Except he has face-down and not moving.

"Oi, pomodoro bastardo! Get your ass up!" I yelled, standing up and flipping him over only to see a growing spot of red in the middle of his chest. "Hey, this isn't funny! If this is supposed to be a joke it's over!"

But when I looked around I saw two more people on the ground with a similar injury. I turned to the person nearest me and asked what happened.

"What do you mean 'what happened'? Did you not hear the drive-by? I think you need your hearing checked," he said rudely before walking away.

_'No... nononono!'_ I shouted in my head as I did my best to stop the bleeding still coming from the Spaniard's chest.

I quickly took off my t-shirt and balled it up, putting it to the wound. He took that moment to wake up.

"L-Lovi...?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah, I'm here. You'll be fine," I told him, barely believing myself.

"If you say so," he said before passing out again.

**~Spamano~Spamano~Spamano~Spamano**

I took Spain to the hospital as soon as I could. Luckily it wasn't that far away from the park.

_'He's got to be okay! He just has to! I couldn't be able to live without him...' _I thought until a nurse came out and told me he was stabilized.

I wasted no time pushing past her and rushing into the room. My eyes widened when I saw him but not because he was terrible-looking. He looked as if he were just sleeping. I stood in the doorway until he opened his eyes.

"H-hey Roma," he said with a small smile.

I couldn't help but run over to his bed and give him a rare bear hug. He hesitated for a millisecond before hugging back and comforting me.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Roma. Please don't cry," he said and it was right then that I realized the moisture running down my cheeks.

"S-shut up," I said, sniffling and wiping my eyes.

"I'm so-" I didn't let him finish because I gave him the most love-filled kiss I could muster.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who should. I always pushed you away because I wanted to hide my feelings from you. I'm so sorry. I love you Antonio," I admitted after we broke away with fresh tears running down my face.

"Oh Romano," he sighed before pulling me down for another kiss. "Te amo demasiado, mi héroe."

_**A/N: This one was a little hard to write, that's why it took so long for me to get it posted. And I should have asked this the last three chapters, but do you guys have a favorite couple (yaoi or hetero) that you want in this story? PM me or put it in your review please!**_

_**Translations:**_

_**"pomodoro bastardo": "tomato bastard"**_

_**"Te amo demasiado, mi héroe": "I love you too, my hero"**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay, I apologize for taking so long but I had to think about what to do for this chapter. I bet you guys were wondering how Alfred and Matthew got captured/beat up. Well here's Alfred's story.**_

_**Title: Hero**_

_**Rating For This Chapter: T**_

_**Summary: The story of how Alfred ended up in that alley in New Orleans**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_

_**Warnings: Cursing and alcohol use**_

"Yo Jean! The hero has arrived!" I announced as I walked into the best bar in Louisiana.

"'Ey Alf! You want ya usual?" Jean asked from the counter.

"You know it!" I assured her as I took a seat at the bar.

"So where ya been? We haven't seen ya around these parts in a while," she asked as she put my Captain and Cola in front of me.

"Ah, you know. Work and stuff," I told her as I downed the drink in nearly one gulp.

"Well slow down before I'm gonna have ta drag ya home again," she warned with a chuckle. "I think it's more than just work hun."

"Your powers of perception surpass any other," I told her with a smirk. "But before I tell you can I get a refill?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she gave me a new drink.

"Alright, well you know Artie? Well I invited him down here but I think he hates me. Do you know how I can know or not?"

"Artie sounds an awful lot like a guys name," a random guy said from behind me.

"Yeah... That's because he is," I answered nervously.

"But he's just a friend right?" another one asked.

"Uhh... Suurrree..."

"That ain't really reassuring," the first one said.

"Can you take these guys Alf?" Jean whispered.

"I challenge you to a drinking duel!" I yelled, standing up from my seat.

"You got it," the first said, cracking his neck.

"I swear, you're gonna get yourself hurt," Jean sighed then stepped out from behind the counter. "What drink are we going with boys?"

"Whiskey," the first guy and I said in unison.

"Can I know the name of my opponent?" I asked, sitting across from him at a table.

"Robert," he said stiffly.

"Alfred," I said with a nod.

"Alright boys, first one to pass out, throw up, stop, or get up loses. What are the rewards?" Jean asked, bringing over glasses full of the amber liquid.

"If I win I get to smash that pretty little face of yours," Robert said with a smirk.

"Nice to know you think it's pretty. If I win you are banned from this place forever," I said with a smirk.

"Deal," Robert said, extending his hand for me to shake.

Once I shook it we were off.

I downed my first five while he was working on his seventh. I was pretty buzzed by that point so I kept going without realizing it.

By the time I was on my eighth, Robert was about to drink his twelfth.

"I zink I win, prety boy," he slurred before falling over in his chair.

Seeing the opportunity, I quickly five more and leaned back in my chair.

"Me thinks I win," I said with a hiccup.

"Okay, okay, Alf here wins. Get him outta here," Jean instructed. "Can ya stand?" she asked me.

"Wat do ya mean 'can I stand'? I'm the United freaking States of America! A litle whiskey ain't gonna bring me down!" I yelled, not caring that Robert's friends heard me.

"Did you hear that? I've heard that the countries of the world were personified but I thought it was just a rumor!" one whispered to the other as they dragged Robert outside.

"Well you know what I heard? I heard that they can heal pretty fast. Wanna test out that theory?" the other asked with a wide grin.

"You are a mad genius Lucas," the nameless one complimented.

Meanwhile, Jean was trying to get me to calm down because I was currently staggering around knocking over anything in sight.

"Get outta my bar!" she finally yelled.

"You don gotta be so snippy," I said before sticking my tongue out and staggering outside where I was promptly hit in the back of the head. "Ooowww!" I groaned, sitting up and looking around.

"So it is true! A normal person would have passed out from that!" a voice said, walking closer to me.

"Wat's the big idea?" I slurred, trying to get up until one of kicked my chest and made me go back down.

"Well then let's test that little theory," another one said, ignoring my question.

The next half hour was all a blur. There were punches, kicks and even slashes from a knife involved. I think a rubber chicken was involved too. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and the guys were walking off.

'Owowowowowowowowww...' I thought, then remembered my phone. 'Please don't be broken!'

I pulled it out and pressed speed-dial, knowing England's number was already on it.

It took a second but he finally answered.

"What is it now Alfred?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

'What am I doing? I can't go running to him every time I get hurt!' I mentally scolded myself.

"If this is supposed to be one of your prank calls it isn't working now answer me or I'm hanging up." he said before waiting a few seconds and asking "... Alfred?"

'No! I here!' I mentally screamed but when I tried to talk it came out as a small whimper.

"Alfred? Can you hear me? Hullo? Answer me Jones!"

"Ar.. thur..." I replied hoarsely.

"Alfred where are you? What happened?" he asked, sounding extremely worried.

"I'm... not sure. Help me..." I pleaded before my phone went dead.

'Damn it! Please come soon Artie!' I mentally whimpered.

It was a good ten minutes before I heard a car pull up and a door slam.

"Alfred! Where are you?" I heard him yell.

"Ar-" I tried to yell until it started raining.

'Oh great. Now he'll never find me! Damn you Louisiana and your rain!' I yelled in my mind as I started shivering from the rain.

"Alfred!" I heard Arthur yell after a minute.

I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer until he knelt down and lifted my head into his lap.

"Alfred, can you hear me? Please say something," he said, sounding desperate.

"Arthur..." I croaked, cracking open one of my bruised eyes.

"I'm here. You're okay now," he assured me and I could have sworn I saw a tear.

"You came," I sighed, smiling a bit.

"Of course I did. Come on now," he said before picking me up bridal style.

I cringed when he did but I was so glad he was here.

_**A/N: You guys know the rest right? if not I refer you to chapter 1! Any of you wondering, Robert's name is pronounced Ro-bear, since this is set in Louisiana. Review please!**_


End file.
